Deer Dragon, Phoenix knows
by BianHu
Summary: Horrible title. ^^ It's on about Syaoran + Sakura, includes a little Eriol +?. Characters as magical creatures. Sad story. did I mention shortness?
1. Introduction

Ok, before we start the oh-so-wonderful-so-romantic-so-ridiculously mythical-so-heart...  
*Caustic b. drags BianHu away by the ear*

Terms to remember:

Dragon-keeper: No, they don't keep dragons. They _are _dragons, but they can become human at will. ( though the wings are still obvious in human form)

Deer people: Need I say more? Deer people are deer and can change into people, back into deer if they started running. (idea adapted from "Merlin and the Wings of Fire")

Phoenix: Ahhh.... something mystical and Chinese/ Japanese (though more on Chinese side), a bird with healing powers ( according to J.K. Rowling), usually red and gold, but in this story... find out yourself. ^_^

On to the Fic!


	2. Part 1

**Deer Dragon, Phoenix knows**

The dragon soared overhead. Its green scales glinting in the sunlight.  
It hadn't eaten in days, (the rabbits seemed to know his daily routine) and he would eat anything just to satisfy hunger.

~~~~~~~~~

On a pretty green meadow, there was a kawaii deer. She frolicked happily on the grass, a star shaped spot evident on her forehead. (she was, after all, a spotted deer).

The green dragon noted this.   
Venison wouldn't be bad.  
Licking his lips, he let out a triumphant roar and swooped down to devour the silly prey.

The doe noticed a dark shadow loom over her. Instinctively, she ducked.  
The dragon missed but he wouldn't give up easily. 

Spinning around, he blew a breath of fire at his prey. (Roasted venison, anyone?)

The flames never hit home.   
The doe's star glowed and a barrier came between her and the fire.   
Then the fire was sent back to the sender which took the predator by total surprise.

Being a young dragon, he was out in an instant, turning into a young man with green dragon wings.

The deer surveyed him closely, pity amidst her emerald eyes.

Slowly, she trotted up to the injured youth and dissolved into a girl, kneeling beside the dragon-keeper.  
Then she emitted a strange screeching sound.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol the phoenix (didn't see that coming, did we?) cocked his head.   
He had just heard a cry for help, from his friend, Sakura the deer person.

Stretching his black wings, he warbled a note to his mate before flying off, the gold rings around his eyes reflecting the sunlight.

The red female phoenix watched him warmly as he flew away.   
*If it's Sakura, everything will be alright* she thought.

~~~~~~~~

The young dragon-keeper woke up. 

*Just another day without food* he thought grumpily to himself.

As he got up to fly off, his jaw dropped in amazement.  
On a nearby tree stump was 3 of the most delicious pies he had ever laid his eyes on in his life.

Scrambling there as fast as his singed body would allow him to, he gobbled up the first pie he could lay his hands on, big slice by big slice.

A noise disturbed him in mid-meal.

Spinning around, he saw a deer person, standing timidly in the bushes. Beside her was a black phoenix. 

"We... hope you enjoy your meal," the girl said. She had lovely green eyes and short brown hair.

Swallowing the chunk of pie in his mouth, the dragon-keeper grunted.

Fierce brown eyes glared first at the startled green eyes, then to the grey eyes of the phoenix.

"He's Eriol-san," the girl explained. "He saved you by healing your burns..."

It was then that the dragon-keeper realised he didn't have any burns at all.

"I'm Sakura," the deer person ventured, blushing at the same time.

"Xiao Lang," the young man muttered, starting on the second pie.  
Sakura flinched. Wolves weren't her favourite predator.   
Actually, she didn't have any favourite predators.

"We'll go now," Sakura mumbled, running into the meadow and turning back into a doe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued..._ (though it's not a cliffhanger)


	3. Part 2

**Deer Dragon, Phoenix knows 2**

"He must have been hungry," Sakura stated.

Eriol just looked on, perched on her back. 

*You like him, don't you?*  
As Sakura was in her deer form, it was hard to tell if she was blushing. Eriol, however got the message.

*My mate will be waiting,* he said shortly. *I foretell you'll be in trouble soon but I'll be too far away to help. Be careful, Sakura-san.*  
With that, he flew off.

Sakura was only half listening.  
She would never forget the messy hair, the beautiful brown eyes, the well built muscles.   
She would never forget Xiao Lang.

Wandering deeper into the woods, she lost track of the time. Soon, it was night.  
Sakura decided to seek refuge near a cave, of course, making sure first that it didn't have any dragons.

~~~~~~~~

The next day greeted Sakura with a burst of sunlight through the cave's entrance.  
Stretching, she went outside, hooves clicking on the rocks.

A sudden noise caught her attention.

Dogs.  
Hunting dogs. 

The dogs came from a clearing from her left, leaving a narrow path through a few bramble bushes to the right.

Sakura the deer ran. She ran like she never did before.  
The thorns tore her skin but she didn't care. If the dogs caught her, so would their masters and she would be stewed, roasted...

Trying not to think of her fate, she kept running.  
Suddenly, a dog got hold of her leg.   
She shook him off easily but the humans arrived on the scene.

Then she remembered.   
duh! She had shield magic.

Summoning all her strength, Sakura willed the shield to form but she was too weak, what from the bite and the skin tears.

The arrow found its target and Sakura let out a wail of agony, the arrow piercing into her heart.

Then she saw the dragon.  
He was trying to save her.

*Too late* Sakura thought sadly.

The huntsmen fired a shower of arrows at the dragon and he managed to flame some of them.

Alas, one of them went through his head.  
Xiao Lang crashed to the ground, beside Sakura.

"Xiao Lang, I... I love ... you," Sakura whispered her last words.

"I love you too," The dragon-keeper replied and both fell asleep, never to wake again.

Strange enough, their bodies disappeared, leaving the huntsmen totally astounded.

Coming in from the sky, Eriol watched on sadly. He had come too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BianHu: My first S&S so dun flame me. Also, if you notice, I let you choose Eriol's "mate". Whether it be Kaho or Tomoyo.  
And I KNOW it's sad. It's meant to be that way, tho I can't keep myself from tearing. *sniff* (bawls in background)

Caustic b****(censored due to young reader's health, though the hint is a female dog): Self advertisement here! Oh and read my A1 fic! R+R, kaez?


End file.
